Is That a Yes?
by Incendia Glacies
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 4X21 AND 4X22! Another proposal fic that doesn't really have a proposal at all. Title actually says it all...also bonus fairy godmother Isabelle! Enjoy!


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another proposal one-shot! This is due to the spoilers surrounding 4x21 and 4x22 (though I had this idea long before that) so it does contain some references to the spoilers.**

**I wrote this on a whim so I'm sorry if it's not my best. I wanted to take a break from **_**Guardian Angel**_**, and give my readers of that story something to keep them entertained until I update that fic again.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for 4x21 and 4x22, references to off-screen sex, cursing (I don't remember) and also possible overload of fluff but you should always expect that from my writing!**

**As always I own nothing. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt ran around the apartment trying to find his good vest. He had finally found his maple leaf broach and now needed to find his brown vest; it was the only one that went with the accessory! He needed to find it. He huffed as he searched his bedroom, well, his and Blaine's bedroom.

Kurt smiled at the thought: when he and Blaine had finally gotten back together they had decided to get an apartment of their own in New York, leaving Santana and Rachel in the loft. As much as he loved those girls, he needed his privacy with his boyfriend. Of course Blaine had started out living in the dorms of NYU, not wanting to interfere in Kurt's space and wanting to start off slow in their relationship. Kurt had accepted, feeling the same way. It was sweet; it felt like falling in love all over again.

Then as their relationship progressed, Kurt found it more and more difficult to get alone time in the loft and Blaine's roommate never left the room. So, when summer time finally rolled around after Blaine's freshman year the two of them decided to find an apartment of their own after realizing that their relationship was stable enough to handle it. So by the end of August, Kurt and Blaine had signed a lease on an apartment that was all theirs. It came just in time for Blaine's sophomore year at NYU and Kurt's second year at Parsons; which he had joined after much soul searching and realizing his passion was in fashion and not the stage.

However, all this brings us to Kurt's current predicament: he needed to find his brown vest. Granted he could just wear something else, but it would clash with the broach and while he didn't need it, accessorizing meant everything! And he had to find it soon otherwise he was going to be late for work and he didn't want to upset Isabelle.

The problem with living with Blaine though was that their clothes and other personal items often got mixed up together. Normally, Kurt didn't mind (he thought it was rather domestic of them) however right now, he wanted his vest. Since the young musician was in his classes right now, Kurt had no choice but to look himself.

It's not like Blaine would care, they kept no secrets from each other anyways, Kurt reassured himself as he started looking through the drawers. He rummaged through the sweaters and cardigans and the many bow ties that his boyfriend owned, trying to find his vest.

Instead he found something entirely different.

As he began searching through the sock drawer, something hard hit the bottom of the drawer. Afraid he had broken something, Kurt immediately checked for the source of the sound.

And he found a box. Not just any box though, a red velvet box. The kind that held engagement rings.

Kurt knew he should stop. He should put it away right now and stop snooping. He should have put the box away and kept looking for his vest.

He should have, but he couldn't. Kurt Hummel's curiosity always did get the best of him.

Besides, he convinced himself, this way if he hated the ring he could hint at Blaine to get a different one. Of course he knew how ridiculous that was as Blaine knew him quite possibly better than his own father. Still, nothing could quench the bubbling giddiness inside his stomach as he opened the box.

It was beautiful. It was plain white gold, simple and elegant. It had a slanted cut with stones embedded into it. It was flashy but not gaudy. It was absolutely perfect. Kurt was pretty sure he fell in love with his boyfriend – soon to be fiancé – even more!

Kurt pulled it out slowly, he knew he should really just put it away now, but he just wanted to see for himself what it would feel like. He slipped the silver band onto his finger. It felt like it belonged there. Kurt's brain finally caught up with his actions as he basked in the happiness and he jumped in alertness. Checking the clock he saw that he had to leave now otherwise he would be late. He cursed to himself before remorsefully taking off the ring and placing it back in its box.

Kurt ran out grabbing his things before heading out the door. He couldn't find his vest, couldn't wear his broach, and was probably late for work, but finding that ring made everything worth it. He tried not to be too upset about leaving it behind; he would see it again soon. He was sure of that. Blaine had an engagement ring for him! That meant he wanted to marry Kurt. Oh yes, being late was definitely worth that little piece of information.

* * *

"Ok, what?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned his boyfriend, smiling all the while – they were going to get married soon!

Blaine put down his fork as he stared at Kurt across the dinner table, "You've been looking at me with that smile since I stepped foot into this apartment. You made my favourite lasagna even though I know you had a hard day at work and did I mention you won't stop smiling?"

"You did. I didn't realize it was a crime to be happy with my boyfriend."

"Oh, come on," Blaine said playfully as he grinned back, "You know I love all these surprises. And you know I love you. I just always thought it was my job to stare at you in awe in this relationship. It's just…I'm wondering what I'm missing…I don't think I forgot any anniversary."

"No Bee, you didn't," Kurt laughed as he got up around the table and took a seat in Blaine's lap, "I'm just happy that we're together. Really, really happy. I like doing these things for you, it's domestic, like we'd be married or something," Kurt hinted, Blaine's facial expression gave nothing away, "And besides, who said I can't stare at you in awe?" You're amazing."

"So are we just going to spend the rest of the night staring at each other then?"

"We could…or we could have some fun in the bedroom? If you're done with your dinner?" Kurt teased.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice as he dragged the taller man towards their room.

* * *

Kurt was trying to be patient. He really was.

He had found the ring in early October and had been super patient. He figured Blaine would pop the question on their anniversary in November. Despite the break-up and everything in between, the two of them had decided to keep their anniversary on the day they met. They almost always celebrated it somehow.

This year Blaine had made them reservations at _Giovanni's, _an upscale Italian restaurant that Rachel had told them about. Finally, after a month of waiting, Kurt would get to wear the ring again. He missed it, he felt incomplete without the weight on his finger. It was going to be perfect.

Kurt began to imagine the possibilities in his head:

Blaine would serenade him with a song that expressed their love in a private corner with accompaniment by the restaurant musicians then get down on one knee.

Kurt would find it in his champagne glass at the beginning of dinner and the two of them would enjoy their first post-engagement meal.

Blaine would order cheesecake (because he knew it was Kurt's favourite) and the ring would be buried in there.

They would come home and the room would be covered in rose petals and then Blaine would ask.

The possibilities were endless! Kurt smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on his outfit. He was going out to his anniversary dinner with his boyfriend and would be coming home with his fiancé.

* * *

Of course, life loves throwing Kurt curveballs and none of his fantasies played out.

Oh, he looked. He checked for any signs, any giveaways on Blaine's face – nothing. There were no musicians by their table. No ring at the bottom of his glass (he checked to make sure he wouldn't choke). He was almost losing hope, but Blaine did order the cheesecake. So Kurt took careful and slow bites, but eventually the two of them finished the cake with nothing left but the plate. No ring to speak of.

The conversation grew stunted as Kurt was brought down to earth as each of his dreams was shattered one by one. Did this mean Blaine didn't want to marry him? Did he want to ask him at the apartment when they got back and celebrate privately?

But no, no such thing happened. There were no flower petals in the living room and nothing out of the ordinary to suggest a surprise. Kurt felt the disappointment heavy his limbs.

"Hey, what's the matter? You're quiet, are you mad at me for something?" Blaine pouted at him from the couch.

"What? No, of course not. I'm just living in my head again," Kurt forced a smile for his _boyfriend._

"Are you sure? Because you've barely said a word since we left the restaurant. Did you hate it? I knew Rachel shouldn't have-"

"Blaine! Stop! I'm fine, really. I had a wonderful time tonight, really. Everything was perfect," Kurt smiled trying to comfort his boyfriend (not his fiancé). He would have to deal with his sadness later.

"Promise?"

"Promise, okay? I love you," Kurt said as he moved towards the couch to give Blaine a kiss. Yes he loved Blaine dearly, even if Blaine didn't want to marry him.

* * *

Kurt tried to ignore the temptation, but it was too much.

Two days after the anniversary fiasco while Blaine was at class Kurt checked the drawer again. He found the ring exactly where it was. Blaine still had it, which meant there was still a chance he wanted to marry Kurt! So why hadn't he just asked? Kurt found himself puzzled over the events that had conspired.

While his mind contemplated Blaine's actions, Kurt's body moved on its own and put the ring on. Oh, it was still perfect. And Blaine wasn't home…who knew how long it would take for Blaine to propose?

Kurt really loved the ring; it would be a shame for the object not to be adored. It should have been allowed to get out and have its day in the sunshine. Just a few more minutes and then Kurt would put it away. It was meant to stay on his finger anyways.

A few minutes turned into a few hours, but Kurt put the ring away just in time as Blaine came home.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from down the hallway.

"Yeah, in the bedroom!" Kurt called back as he slammed the drawer shut. How did time go by so quickly?

"Hey," Blaine said as he entered the room, "What are you doing in here?'

"I was…looking for my green jacket? You know the one I wore to Isabelle's fall party? I couldn't find it anywhere, thought I'd check the drawers."

Kurt must have imagined the suspicious confusion that crossed Blaine's face.

"Well," Blaine started slowly, "You kept the jacket in the closet after you had it dry-cleaned, remember?"

"Right! Of course, I knew there was a reason we lived together!"

"And here I thought it was because we were madly in love," Blaine joked.

"Well that just happens to be a bonus," Kurt flirted back.

"Right, of course. By the way, you never keep anything in my drawers, so there's no reason to check there."

"Why? Keeping secrets from me Mr. Anderson?" Kurt teased.

"Never Mr. Hummel."

Damn, his boyfriend was a good liar when he wanted to be.

"Of course, so dinner?" Kurt asked cheerily.

* * *

Kurt meant to only do it that one time. Just wear the ring that last time, and then leave it in the drawer.

Unfortunately, that one time turned into once or twice a day. Whenever Blaine was out really. Kurt had ample opportunity since Blaine had a more rigorous schedule with Kurt, what with his classes, study groups and job.

Of course, the worst thing that happened was probably when Kurt brought the ring with him to work. He had been playing with it and thinking about the married life when Isabelle walked in.

"Oh my God, Kurt is that an engagement ring? Did Blaine finally pop the question?" Isabelle asked.

"Isabelle! Um…this…it's…no he hasn't. I'm not supposed to have it, I found it and I waited for him to ask but he hasn't yet…so I just decided to wear it…a few times."

"And how many times is a few times?" Isabelle asked slowly as she sat across from him.

"Once or twice a day…okay one day it was three times. Please don't judge me!"

"Oh honey, I'm not judging. I don't blame you. Every man or woman in this building has always fantasized about getting married. And you have a perfect boyfriend, so who could blame you."

"Yeah perfect," Kurt sighed bitterly, "But apparently I'm not perfect for him because he hasn't asked yet."

"Well maybe he's just waiting for the right time?"

Kurt shook his head, "Our anniversary already passed and I found this ring two months ago. He's not going to ask, not unless it's over Christmas. And Blaine wouldn't do that, he would consider it ruining the holiday for everyone else."

"Oh Kurt, have you tried talking to him? Maybe he's scared of the rejection?"

"I've dropped so many hints! About us being domestic, what wedding song we'd have, what our names would sound like together, how our relationship is wonderfully stable…what awesome dads we would be," Kurt finished quietly.

"Huh, well I don't know what to tell you other then maybe you should come clean and get some answers."

"As much as I love your advice, I don't think I can. He'd be furious, okay maybe not furious but he wouldn't be happy. He'd want to surprise me and I completely ruined it."

"Well you've known for a while. It was ruined the second you found that box. It's just something to think about, okay?" Isabelle smiled and patted his hand. Kurt nodded and got back to work.

He had a headache when he got back to the apartment. He was so tired that he collapsed right into bed. Blaine wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, he had a study group tonight. Kurt would just take a quick nap then take the ring off…

* * *

Kurt woke with a start to find Blaine sitting on the bed beside him staring straight at him, with an indecipherable look on his face.

"Oh God Blaine, you scared me!" Kurt jolted up breathing deeply as his hand came up to his chest to steady his rapidly beating heart.

Blaine stayed quiet, still staring at Kurt. Finally he moved and took Kurt's offending hand and traced the band on Kurt's finger. Kurt's eyes widened and he cursed inwardly as he saw the silver ring still on him.

"You're wearing the ring," Blaine murmured.

"Blaine – I – I didn't mean to! I found it and then…I usually remember to take it off before you get home."

"Usually? You've worn it before?" Kurt still couldn't tell if Blaine was mad or not.

"I…I found it back in October and then you never asked so I just…started wearing it and imagining what it would have been like if we were engaged," Kurt quietly explained.

Blaine stayed silent, a contemplating look on his face as he considered something very important. Finally he took Kurt's hands in his own, still tracing the ring and looked his boyfriend in the eyes:

"So you wearing this ring…does that mean it's a yes?"

"I – wait, what?"

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked more confidently.

"I – of course! Yes Blaine, it's a yes. I want to marry you!" Kurt smiled. Blaine's face finally broke out into a beam as he surged forward to kiss his _fiancé_. Kurt was taken aback but responded eagerly, but the questions still spun in his head.

"Wait, Blaine, wait. How come you didn't ask?"

"I wanted to, but I wasn't sure."

"How were you not sure? I've been dropping hints for the past couple of months!" Kurt said incredulously.

"Yeah, but that was only for the past few months. Back when I asked your dad he said he wanted me to wait until we were older. And then I remembered how against Finn and Rachel's wedding you were because they were so young, so I decided to listen to your dad and wait a while."

Kurt frowned, something wasn't right here. This story's timeline wasn't making sense…

"Blaine, I found this ring in October…but you've had it for longer, haven't you?"

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine…when did you get this ring?"

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, when did you get the ring?"

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curls (he had long since given up on the gel), "I got it during the spring of my senior year. Just before Regionals. Remember Patty and Meredeth? The nice lesbian couple we met that got married during the summer after my senior year?"

Kurt nodded as he remembered the nice women they had dinner with at Breadstix. He had always liked them; they were kind of like mentors for Kurt and Blaine. They had been the reason why Kurt had finally realized that he had forgiven Blaine and still loved him.

"I met Patty at a ring store. She sold me the engagement ring because I wanted to marry you."

Kurt processed all the information in his head.

"You asked my dad for my hand in marriage in high school?"

Blaine nodded.

"And you wanted to propose to me while you were still in high school?"

"Only briefly!...But yes, I wanted to marry you then," Blaine sheepishly nodded.

"But Blaine…we didn't get back together until the summer after you graduated."

"I know…but I told you before. I knew the second after I…" Blaine silenced and Kurt squeezed his hand in understanding. He loved his boyfriend and trusted him. Their break-up had happened because of their lack of communication. Yes Blaine had cheated, but only because Kurt had made him feel like there was nothing left between the two of them. So yes, he understood and he knew that they were both at fault and that they had learned from it. Kurt conveyed all that in the squeeze.

Blaine cleared his throat, "I knew the second right after I did _that,_ that you were my soulmate. That we were forever and that I would marry you someday…if you ever forgave me."

"I did," Kurt said without missing a beat.

"Anyways, I knew, even then. Even when you had to date around a little, I still knew that we were going to get married, somehow."

"And now we are," Kurt smiled softly.

"And now we are. Fiancé, I like the sound of that," Blaine grinned back.

"So do I," Kurt moved forward to kiss his _fiancé, _as the two explored the wonders of post-engagement sex.

* * *

It wasn't until much later, when Kurt showed off his ring during the winter holidays back in Ohio to his family and friends that the two realized that neither of them had actually proposed.

Oh well, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were never ordinary in any of their endeavors; marriage and engagement would be no different.

Besides, it made for one hell of a story.

* * *

******PM me if you want a pic of the ring, but you can also just google image "male engagement ring" it's the fourth down and fourth from the left.**

**That's it, please review if you liked it! Thank you! :D**


End file.
